


A Time of Magic

by obliivion



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Camelot, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:40:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2847986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obliivion/pseuds/obliivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin/Arthur First kiss. There's also some rebellion.</p><p>
requested by <a href="http://kiingarthurs.tumblr.com">kiingarthurs</a> on my <a href="http://squirrelandmoose.co.vu/post/106119997254/merthur-first-kiss">tumblr</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Time of Magic

Uther Pendragon was not having a good day. All the crops in one village had died, the water in the outlying villages was polluted, and then looters had just gone and…taken grain from the stores. Things in Camelot were truly getting out of hand, he deduced.

So, he was almost relieved when Morgana’s devilishly smiling face came flitting into his council room. “Morgana!” he cried. “How lovely to see you!”

She grinned at him.  _Definitely hiding something_ , Uther thought.  _Perhaps I should send for Arthur instead_ , he mused.

Eyes narrowed, Morgana opened her mouth to say slowly, “I heard that Arthur and Merlin have something they’re planning to tell you at the feast tonight…”

Uther groaned. He had forgotten about the feast…damn it. And this news about Arthur and his wretched servant just made it worse. 

3 hours later, Uther and the members of his council were seated around the council table in the throne room. In front of them were long tables covered with heaping plates of aromatic food. The room itself was draped in warm red and yellow colours, and the air was weighted with the chatter of Camelot’s lords and ladies. In fact, everyone was there. Except…Arthur. 

Oh well-It would do Uther no good to anxiously sit waiting, and it would serve him better to enjoy himself before Arthur and his servant decided to make an embarrassing late entrance.

Finally, the doors to the hall swung open. The guard shouted, “make way for the Prince of Camelot!” the crowds parted seamlessly down the middle of the hall, like the Red Sea for Moses, and Arthur and Merlin walked down the hall. They were both sweating and looked nervous: almost uncomfortable, Uther noticed.

"Father," Arthur began. "There is something important we need to tell you."

At this point, Merlin turned and grinned at Arthur, who looked right back at Merlin. It seemed to make Arthur bolder: he straightened his back and and looked right to Uther’s eyes. 

Uther began to feel extremely nervous.

Arthur took a deep breath and began: “Merlin and I are in love, and I wish to marry him.”

Any noise in the hall ceased immediately.

Uther, the shock visible in his face, slowly rose to his feet. “I…I…Are you joking?” he shouted.

Suddenly, Merlin grabbed the front of Arthur’s shirt and pulled him into a kiss. Finally, they both let go of one another. 

"That was the first time we’ve ever kissed." Arthur said loudly. "But we are serious."

Merlin and Arthur were jubilant for the rest of the feast. But, for Uther, a bad day had blossomed into a horrible one.


End file.
